A First Meeting
by Angusina
Summary: Danny meets Mac for the first time
1. Chapter 1

This is a CSI:NY fic. I do not own this programme so please do not sue me for borrowing the characters.

This is my first fic. It is set in New York and the characters of Mac and Danny are younger. Danny is 15 and Mac is 33. Mac's wife is still alive, he has not long joined the police force.

**It will contain discipline of a teenager so if you don't like this please don't read it. Also has some swearing.**

Mac and his partner, Steve, were patrolling a new area. Steve had worked here before but it was the first time Mac had been in this area. It was very run down and there seemed to be a lot of vandalism.

"This is the Tanglewood Boys area. They run all the business here. Their leader is a lout called Sonny and his second is Louie. They get all the younger boys involved in their business."

"Is there nothing we can do about it?" Mac asked.

"We've tried but Sonny is one smart SOB. The last cop that tried to get him took early retirement. You be careful, he never forgets a slight."

Mac was glad for any help he could get. He had thought about joining the Chicago police but his wife Claire had got a high powered job in New York and they had decided to move here. Mac was enjoying it and Steve was a good officer.

A few nights later a call came in about a robbery from a grocery store, they made their way as quickly as they could. An old man was waiting outside. "See what they did?" he asked when he saw them arrive. "Look those hooligans broke my window." He pointed to a group of youths hanging out beside the opposite shop.

"We never touched it old man," one of them shouted. "You're losing it." He made a rude gesture and the group laughed.

"Did you see them do it?" Steve asked.

"No but you know and I know, it was them," the man said.

"Yeh but I need proof, you know that."

"I know," he replied angrily. "What you want me dead in my bed before you do anything?"

"No Mr. Pavros, I don't but you know how it is."

"I know." He picked up his broom and started to sweep up the glass from his broken front window.

The gang of youths made off.

"That's the Tanglewood Boys," Steve said. "The one that spoke was Sonny, the one to his left was Louie."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Nope, Sonny's too clever. He never gets caught doing any of the dirty work. It's always the younger boys that get caught and they're too frightened to say anything."

A young boy of about 15 went over to Mr Pavros," Are you alright?" he asked.

The two officers watched in case there was going to be any more trouble. "You were with them Danny," the man said in an accusing voice.

"I'm sorry but I had to stay with Louie. I'll help you." He bent down to pick up some glass.

Mac walked over,"Is everything all right? Is this one of the boys that broke your window?" The boy looked up at him and then at Mr. Pavros.

"No. This is Danny."

"Danny," Mac said holding out his hand. Danny stared at him but refused to shake hands.

"Daniel, where are your manners?" a voice said from behind. "The nice police officer wants to be your friend."

"Get lost, Louie."

"And you are?" Mac asked.

"You not heard of me?"

"No." He was sure he heard a laugh from the younger boy. Louie's hand flew out and hit Danny on the side of the head.

"Get home, papa's waiting." Danny got to his feet and ran off.

"You stay away from my brother, if you know what's good for you," he threatened and walked off.

"Best listen to him, he's a nasty piece of work."

"He's Louie Messer. Is the young boy his brother?"

"Yes, that's Danny. He's a good boy but that Louie is going to get him in trouble."

"What about their parents?"

The man laughed. "Parents? The father's a drunk and the mother's old before her time. She works all the hours God sends and he drinks it all. She tried to keep Danny in school but Louie has more of an influence on him than she has."

"Pity," Mac said.

"He's clever, was doing well at school but he never goes now. I let him help in the shop but Louie is determined he's going to join him. And he will too, what option has he got?"

"Mac," Steve shouted. "Got another call, a break in." Mac ran to the car and they sped off.

Suddenly Mr. Pavros was grabbed from behind," You leave my brother alone or you'll find your shop burnt down, got me?"

Mr. Pavros nodded. "Good."

Mac couldn't get the boy's face out of his mind, he reminded him of someone but he wasn't sure who. He wished he could do something for him. The next evening they were passing the park. Danny was practising hitting a baseball. He was good. Mac got out and went over to speak to him.

"You're good," he said.

"Thanks."

"Ever think about going back to school and going on to college?"

"What would be the point? My family can't afford it."

"You could get a scholarship."

"Thought I told you to stay away from my brother?" Louie said appearing from behind some bushes.

"Free world," Mac said.

"Danny come on."

"Think on what I said."

Later that night, outside a small shop, Mac saw Danny standing against the door. He hammered on the door when he saw the car. Mac and Steve got out. "What are you doing here?"

"Just standing. No law against it."

They heard a noise inside and both of them rushed in, the owner was tied up and all the cigarettes were gone as was the bottles of drink. They untied him. "That boy was their lookout," he said. Mac ran out just in time to see Danny run down an alley. He gave chase.

Danny was fast but Mac was faster. All his training as a Marine had left him very fit. Danny jumped onto a wire fence and was climbing up when Mac grabbed the back of his jeans. He pulled him back, Danny landed on his backside in the dirt. "Bastard," he said looking up.

"Mind your mouth," Mac said pulling him to his feet.

"Ow!" the boy said. Mac looked down. Danny's jeans were ripped from the knee down and there was blood.

Mac pulled him over to a crate and made him sit on it. "Let me go," he said.

"Sit down and let me look at this," Mac said.

"I could sue the police department," Danny said.

"You could try," Mac laughed. "You were part of that robbery."

"Prove it?" Danny said. Mac knew Danny was right, he couldn't prove it.

"I'll take you to the hospital," he said.

"Don't need no hospital. I'll be fine," he tried to walk off but his leg gave way and Mac managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"I can see you're all right." He helped him to the car.

"Gonna bleed all over your nice car," Danny said.

"You can clean it." Danny snorted. "Which hospital?"

"None of them will look at it, I don't have insurance. There's a free clinic in the next street. If you drop me off there I'll be fine."

"No way," Mac said. "I'll take you in and then I'll take you home. Think I should speak to your parents."

"They're not in," Danny said. "Papa's at the bar and Mama's working."

Mac helped him in. A nurse came over when she saw Mac's uniform. "He in trouble? We don't want no trouble makers here."

"He just cut his leg."

"Okay, cubicle over there," she pointed.

Danny lay down on the trolley, his leg was really sore but there was no way he was going to tell the cop that. The nurse came back. She lifted up a pair of scissors and made to cut his jeans.

"Hey they cost good money," he said pulling his leg away.

"They need to come off so I can see the cut, the bottom of them is already cut."

"Just leave them the f**k alone."

Mac took his chin in his hand and made him face him. "If I hear you speak like that again, I'm going to wash that mouth out with soap. Understand?"

"Yeh, whatever."

The nurse washed, stitched and bandaged his leg. She handed him a prescription. You need to take these to stop infection."

Mac took it. "I'll get it filled for him," he said.

They stopped at a pharmacy on the way back. "Stay here," Mac said.

He handed the pills to Danny when he came back. "Right where do you live?" Danny shut his mouth," I can radio in and find out."

Mac stopped the car at the next red light, Danny was out the door and away. Mac couldn't believe how fast he moved on that sore leg. He ran up the alley after him but in the dark he could see nothing. "I can find out where you live, Danny. This is not the end of this."

He got back in the car and drove back to the shop. Steve was standing waiting outside. "He get away?"

"Yes. We couldn't hold him anyway, could we?"

"Nope. Let's get back. You owe me a coffee and a doughnut."

TBC

Please let me know if I should continue this, reviews would be very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A First Meeting Part 2

Discipline of a teenager in this part, if you do not like please do not read.

Over the next few weeks Mac kept watch for Danny but there was no sign of him, it seemed as if he had disappeared into thin air. He saw Louie going around with a crowd of boys but Danny wasn't one of them. He often popped in to see Mr. Pavros to see how he was and to find out if he had seen Danny but it was the same answer every time, he hadn't seen him either.

Mac loved his work on the streets with Steve, he was getting to know the local people and he felt he was making a difference. Steve was very good with them as well and used to help at the local school. He was a very good baseball coach.

"Mac, are you still looking for that kid?" he asked one day.

"Yes but he seems to have disappeared."

"One of the kids at baseball said he was staying at an abandoned apartment block. Seems the Tanglewood Boys hang out there. He thinks he's joined them, his older brother is one of them, shame he seemed like a nice kid."

"Yes, I suppose you can't win them all," Mac said sadly.

Mac couldn't take his mind off Danny for the rest of the night. They stopped to see Mr. Pavros and to find out if the gang were leaving him alone. He made them a mug of coffee and told them he hadn't seen them for over a week.

"You be careful," Mac said. "Remember if you ever need me just phone." He had given the old man his phone number in case he needed help.

Mac finished at 6 that morning and he was just leaving the precinct when he was told there was a call for him. "Mac, can you get here. I've got someone for you."

Mac got in the car and drove as fast as he could to Mr. Pavros' shop. The door had been kicked in and goods were lying all over the floor. "Mr. Pavros?" he called.

"In here," a voice came from the store room at the back of the shop.

"Let me the f**k out of here," he heard a voice shout from a small store cupboard at the back.

Mac ran in, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. They all ran off but I caught one of them." Mac couldn't understand why he hadn't just called the police.

"I think you're going to want to talk to this one," Mr. Pavros said opening the door. A young boy dashed out the door heading into the shop. Mac grabbed him by the back of his jacket and spun him round.

"Danny." He tightened his grip on him.

"Let me f**king go," he shouted kicking out at Mac.

"Stop it," he said turning the boy round and delivering 2 very hard swats to his backside.

"You ba****d," the boy said kicking his shins harder.

Mac grabbed hold of him and pushed him over the counter. "Stop it right now," he said. He smacked his backside harder this time. "You kick me again and you're going to be a sorry little boy." Danny's kicked his leg back," Okay, you asked for this."

He started to smack him hard. The first smack almost lifted him off his feet and he kept this up until Danny said," Stop! Please!" He lifted him up and made him face him.

"You ready to talk now?"

"Yes." He turned him round again and smacked him again. "Sir."

"What happened Mr. Pavros?"

"A gang of them came into the shop and asked for money, I said no. Two of them jumped over the counter and took it. Then they started to take the beer and cigarettes. I couldn't stop them."

"They didn't hurt you?"

"No. They heard a siren and started to make a run for it but Danny here tripped. I grabbed him and pushed him into the cupboard."

"You can't keep me," Danny said.

"I could have you arrested," Mr. Pavros said.

Danny put on his little boy look that had got him out of trouble before and said," I thought you liked me?"

"I do and that's why I called Mac."

"And what's he going to do apart from hitting me?" Danny asked angrily.

"I spanked you, Danny. And you deserved it."

"Bet your bosses would call it assault."

"And what you did could get you put into juvenile detention, do you want that?" Mr. Pavros asked. "Mac wants to help you."

"Sure he does?"

"I'm going to give you a choice, juvenile detention or come with me."

"What are you? A pervert or something?"

"No he's not," Mr. Pavros said, "he's a good man who wants to help you do something with your life. Do you want to stay here and end up like your brother?"

"And what can he do to help?" Danny asked.

"I'd like to offer you a place to stay?"

"See told you," Danny said to Mr. Pavros.

"If you'd let me finish. I've spoken to my wife about this and if it's alright with your parents we'd like to help you. We can offer you a place to stay and help you get back into school."

"Why would I want to go back to school?"

"To learn, to better yourself," Mr. Pavros said. "I remember the things you used to say."

"Dreams, old man."

"Not if you want them bad enough. I'd need to speak with your parents."

"You think they'd care? Who do you think wanted me on the streets working?"

"I still need to speak to them. I have their address. It's up to you. I can take you to the station and have you charged or you can try this."

"Some choice?"

"Better than none," Mr. Pavros said.

Danny nodded," Okay," he said. After all they couldn't watch him all the time. He could get away any time he wanted.

Mac put him in the car. He turned to Mr. Pavros," I'll bring him back after we've seen his parents. He can tidy this up."

"You know he's going to try and get away?"

"Yes. Think my life just got interesting."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

They drove towards Danny's parents' apartment in silence. "Why can't you just let me go?" Danny asked as they pulled up in front of the block.

"I can't Danny. Now let's head up and see your parents."

"You think they're going to care what happens to me?"

"I don't know but I'd like to do this with their permission."

"Papa will probably pay you to take me," Danny said bitterly.

"I'm sure that's not true," Mac said. How could any son think their father would do that?

Danny snorted," You have no idea."

They walked up four flights of steps and Mac walked over to the door. He knocked and then knocked again. "He'll be drunk," Danny said. "He always is." Then they heard the lock being turned and the door opened.

"What ya want?" a man asked. Then he saw Danny, "If he's done anything you can take him to the police station and if he's broken anything don't expect me to pay for it. No good piece of s**t." Mac couldn't believe the things this man was saying.

"Danny isn't in any trouble, well not anything that can't be sorted."

"What you do?" The man grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

Mac grabbed his wrist and forced him to let Danny go. "I told you he's done nothing that can't be sorted. Now go sit down while I offer you a proposition." The man stumbled back to his chair.

Mac sat opposite him. "Danny was caught today at a robbery in a nearby store. The man doesn't want to press charges."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I want Danny to come stay with me and my wife."

"You want him?" He laughed. "What for? You like young boys?"

"No I don't. I just think that Danny could have a good future if he got back to school."

"School? What good is that going to do him? He needs to earn some money so his mom and I aren't paying for him all the time."

"And when do you ever pay for me?" Danny asked. "You've never given me anything."

"Shut your smart mouth before I do it for you." The man turned to Danny lifting his hand. Mac was convinced now he had made the right decision, he needed to get Danny out of this place. Mac stepped between them.

"All I want is to give Danny a chance. Send him to school, give him a home."

"You saying I can't look after my own kid. You know what trouble he is? Wait till you've had him for awhile. Nothing but a useless piece of garbage. Can't even rob a store properly. You want him, you take him. But if you take him I aint payin' nothing for him and I don't want him back." He turned to face Danny. "You got that?"

"Yes, I got it." Danny looked ready to hit the man.

"Danny go get your things." When he hesitated Mac repeated, "Go on."

Danny left. "I'd like to speak to your wife as well."

"Maggie," he shouted. "You tell her, I need a drink."

A woman came through tying up her dressing gown. "What is it?"

"This man wants to take Danny, he's no good to us anyway, told him he can take him, aint mine anyway."

"What?" Mac said.

"Ask her. Came out of jail and she was already pregnant with him, never did find out who his father was. I've looked after him long enough. Sooner he's gone the better." He grabbed his jacket and left.

Mac looked at the woman, he knew her face. "Maggie?"

"Mac? How did you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"I...... OH God!" She sat down.

"Why did you never answer my letters?" Mac asked.

"Can't you work out why? I was married."

"You told me you were single."

"You were a kid Mac, 18 weren't you? On your first leave? You would have believed anything I said."

"I loved you," Mac said.

"No you didn't. I was your first, that was all. It was nice while it lasted but I had a kid and a husband."

"And Danny?" Suddenly he realised what her husband had said. "He's mine?"

"Yes. Thought that was why you were here. Thought you'd worked it out."

"I had no idea. Does he know?"

"No. I never told him."

"I looked for you when I came back on leave."

"Best thing you didn't find me. He would have gone for you. He was furious when he came out and found out I was expecting. Kept trying to get me who was the father but I wouldn't say. How did you meet him?"

Maggie sat down and Mac sat opposite her. He told her how he'd met Danny and what he wanted to do for him. Danny came in carrying a bag. "I've got my stuff, not that there's much of it."

Maggie stood up. "You take care Daniel and do what Mac says." She ran her hand down his face. "I do love you." Danny stared at her. "Go on now." She pushed him towards the door.

"I'll bring some papers round for you to sign so that Danny can stay with me," Mac said still not quite believing what she had said.

"I'll sign them."

"Danny, go down to the car." He threw him the keys. "And you'd better be there when I get down." Danny left. "I'll send you updates on how he's doing and bring him to see you."

"NO. You give him a better life, that's all I need to know."

"Will I tell him I'm his father?"

"Yes, when he's ready to hear it. He's an angry boy Mac. Take care of him."

Mac left and went down to the car. Danny was sitting in the passenger seat. "Let's go home," Mac said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Mac drove Danny back to Mr. Pavros' store. Danny got out and went in. Mac followed. Mr. Pavros handed Danny a brush and shovel. "Want a coffee Mac?"

"Yes,"

"What about me?" Danny asked.

"Help gets his drink after he's done some work," Mac said. Danny mumbled something under his breath. "Didn't quite hear that, want to repeat it? I'm sure Mr. Pavros has lots of soap here I can use."

Danny worked for two hours. Mac handed him a soda. "Good work."

"If you put that effort into doing well at school, you'd be top of the class," Mr. Pavros said.

"What is it with you and school?"

"Where I grew up I couldn't get to school, an old man in the village taught me to read and write. He said I was real clever but my parents couldn't afford to send me to the proper school. I had to get out and work. Then I came here. You kids don't realise how lucky you are."

"Lucky?" Danny snorted. "I'm really lucky."

"Yes you are. Mac will be good for you. Make you go to school, eat properly. Give you a good home."

"Talking about home, we need to get going. Claire will be waiting. I'll bring Danny back to see you soon."

"I might not be here. Thinking about selling and moving in with my son. He's a lawyer. He's been asking me to move and I think I will. This area has changed. Used to be a good place to live."

Mac and Danny left promising to visit before he left. Danny really did like the old man.

The car pulled up in front of a lovely apartment block. "This is going to be your home for as long as you want," Mac said.

Oh yeh, Danny thought. He had no more faith in Mac than he had in his papa. He was full of promises too.

Mac pulled into the underground parking space. "Let's go up, Claire should be there."

Mac wondered what was wrong, he'd expected Danny to be full of questions. He hit the elevator button and they stepped in when the doors opened.

It didn't take long to get there. Mac opened the door and ushered Danny in. The place was like a palace compared to what he was used to. He was frightened to put his feet on the carpet. "Go on, in there." Mac pointed to a door to the right. Danny walked in. A tall woman was sitting on the settee.

"Hello Danny," she said. "I'm pleased to meet you." She held out her hand. I bet Danny thought. Do gooders with no idea what they were getting into. Obviously wanting to impress their friends about how they were working with the poor children. He'd met people like that before who'd come down to the neighbourhood doing their good works. They all went back to their lovely houses afterwards.

Mac pushed him in the back," Shake hands," he said. Danny took her hand. He had to admire the man's taste, she was stunning.

"Sit down Danny," she said pointing to a chair behind him. "Mac make some coffee. What would you like?" she asked Danny.

"Got a beer?" Danny asked.

"Milk or soda?" Mac said. He could see Claire trying not to laugh.

"Soda," he said.

Mac set some sandwiches in front of him," I didn't know what kind you liked so I made a selection."

They watched him eat. It was as if he'd never seen food before. He looked up catching their gaze. "Hungry," he said around a mouthful of food. "Haven't eaten for a couple of days."

"Didn't your parents feed you?" Claire asked.

"Why would they? I'm old enough to look after myself. Papa said I had to look after myself."

"What about school?" she asked.

"I don't go and I won't go," he looked at Mac as if daring him to say anything.

"It's not up for debate Danny. You'll be going to school tomorrow."

"I will not. You can't make me," he shot off the settee facing Mac. "It's my life."

"Not until you're old enough it isn't. If I have to take you to school every day I will."

"Can't make me stay," he said.

"I think I will be able to persuade you," Mac said moving his hand back and fore. Danny knew what he meant and he reddened. "I shall expect you to attend every day and I will be checking up every day at the school."

"That's not fair," Danny whined. Mac looked at him. He knew he shouldn't be pushing the kid but he had to set some ground rules quickly.

Claire looked at Danny," Do you want to go shopping? I need some new things for work and while we're there we could get you some things."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Danny was on the defensive now.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong, I just thought you might need some new things for school but if you don't want them that's okay. We'll still have to go shopping. Mac will you get the car and meet us out front."

Mac left. "I know this is difficult for you Danny but I want you to give this a try. At least give us a chance."

"Then you'll let me go," he said hopefully.

"You know that's not an option, if it's not here its juvenile hall. Mac told me about the break in."

"Didn't hurt no one."

"No you didn't thank goodness but you might have. Then Mac wouldn't be able to help you."

"Whatever," Danny answered sullenly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

There will be spanking in this chapter, if you don't like please don't read.

Danny walked down to the front of the building with Claire. She seemed a nice lady but he knew she had no idea what it was like growing up where he did. She lived a nice comfy life where you never had to wonder if you were going to be fed. He wondered why they didn't have kids, maybe her career was more important.

"In you go, Danny," Claire said. He got into the back of the car and looked out the window as they drove to the shops. Mac parked the car in a car park and they walked to the shops. Claire's idea of shops was different from Danny's. He was used to charity shops or if he was lucky a new pair of jeans off a stall in the market. Louie wore lots of designer stuff that was mostly stolen or paid for by money he and the Tanglewood Boys took from businesses in the area.

They went into the Kings Plaza Shopping Center. Danny had been here before but they'd been thrown out by the security men. He could see them watching him now. "Right Mac you take Danny to get some new jeans, shirts and some new trainers. I'll just do some window shopping."

"Thanks Claire," Mac said. "Let's go," he said to Danny. "Anywhere special you want to get them from."

"I don't care."

"Excuse me sir, is this boy," his lip curled at that," bothering you?" one of the security guards asked.

"No, why would Danny be bothering me?"

"You know him." He looked at Mac's smart suit and then at Danny's dirty clothes. Danny really wanted to smack that look off his face. He curled his hand into a fist but Mac must have noticed. "Daniel!" Mac warned.

"He's an ass. He doesn't even know me but he assumes I must be trouble."

"Danny, I don't like you using that word. Go have a look in that shop window while I talk to," he looked at the man's badge," Joe. And no further." Danny sighed. "Danny will not be causing any trouble."

"I'm sure he's the same boy I threw out of here a couple of weeks ago. He was with a crowd of other older boys."

"Well he's with me now so is it alright if we continue our shopping?"

"Of course sir."

Mac walked over to Danny. "See anything you like?"

"No."

"You're going to need clothes for school."

"I already told you I aint going to school."

"This is neither the time nor the place to discuss this. Now I'll give you a choice, you pick some things or I will. I think those blue striped trousers look good, don't you?" Danny looked up at him.

"You are kidding?"

"No. I think I can find some shirts as well."

"Okay, I'll pick stuff." They made their way to one of the large clothing shops.

Danny looked at some jeans. "This pair," he said picking up a pair.

"You're going to need more than that. Pick another 3 pairs."

"What?"

"You heard."

By the time they left the shop Danny had jeans, t shirts, shirts, a new jacket and some new shoes. Mac looked at his watch. "We'd better meet Claire for something to eat.

Claire was standing talking to another woman when they saw her. Mac walked over but Danny hung back. "This is Danny," Claire said. "He's going to be staying with us." Danny could see her looking at him from head to toe.

All she could say was,"Oh!"

"We're going to eat, would you like to join us?"

"No I have to get home." The woman walked off quickly.

"Let's eat, I'm starved," Claire said. "Your choice Danny?"

"Pizza, he said hopefully.

"Pizza it is." They walked into a small cafe and Claire let Danny order what he wanted.

"I'm full," he said when he'd finished eating.

Claire said," I can see you've got a good appetite. I'm going to have to do some food shopping tomorrow. Is there anything you don't like?"

"Green things," Danny answered quickly.

"The cry of all children," Mac said.

"I'm not a child," Danny said.

They carried all the shopping to the car.

Back at the apartment Danny put his clothes away. "Now comes the difficult part," Mac said.

"Danny I need to talk to you. Can you come through here?" Danny threw himself onto the settee. "School."

"I aint going," Danny said.

"I've already told you, it's not up for discussion. The only option you have is where. You can return to your old school," Mac was hoping he wouldn't," or you can start afresh in the school down the street."

"I don't want to go anywhere," Danny whined.

Mac sat opposite him. "I've spoken to both schools and both are willing to take you."

"What is it with you, are you deaf?" Danny shouted.

Mac pulled him up, turned him round and swatted him twice. The he let him fall back onto the settee. "Right, the question was which school?"

"Screw you," Danny said.

Mac grabbed his arm, pulled him up and had him positioned over his knee before he knew what was happening. His hand hit Danny 6 times. "Now let's try that again."

"No!" Danny shouted. He was not going to give in.

"Alright, tell me when to stop," Mac said and his hand hit Danny's backside again and again.

After another 6 swats Danny said," Please stop." Tears were forming in his eyes.

"I want an answer, Danny."

Another swat hit his backside," Okay. I'll go to the new school. Just stop." Mac lifted him up and made him face him.

"Good boy," he ruffled his hair. "Going to school is not an option. I expect you to attend every day. I will be checking so don't even try to sneak off. Homework is to be done as soon as you get home."

"H..o..m..e?" Danny stuttered.

"Of course. This is your home now, I meant it when I said I wanted you." He could see the indecision in Danny's eyes. He knew the boy didn't really believe him and he was going to have to prove to Danny he could trust him. "The other things I expect from you are respect for Claire and I. I also do not expect you to be rude or disrespectful to any guests we may have in the house. Understand?" Danny nodded. "Voice."

"I understand."

"Good. Now why don't you get a good night's sleep. It's going to be a busy day." Danny went to his room.

Claire came through from the kitchen," Don't you think you were a bit hard on him, Mac?"

"No. I don't. He needs a firm hand Claire. I think under all that bravado is a very insecure boy who needs us to show him how much we care for him." He went over to Danny's bedroom door and looked in. He was already fast asleep.

He walked back to Claire," I have something to tell you. I didn't want to say it in front of Danny." He then told her all about Danny's mother and how he'd met her. "I had no idea she was married."

"I believe you Mac. Are you going to tell Danny?"

"I want to but I don't know when to tell him. I don't want to make him any angrier at me than he already is. It could make him run away and get into trouble that I can't get him out of."

"You need to tell him soon."

"I will." He looked at Claire," Maybe one day your little boy will come looking for you."

"I hope so."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Danny woke up early in the morning, he was hoping to be awake before anyone else so he could sneak out. What he had actually planned was to wake up during the night and sneak out but he'd slept all night. He'd never been in a more comfortable bed before. That was when he heard someone moving about. Shit!

"Danny," the voice said. "Breakfast's ready." Danny pulled the blankets over his head. The next thing someone had pulled them off him," Breakfast, bathroom and then shower. Come on, you don't want to be late on your first day." Danny grimaced. He would have like d to have made a remark but he could still feel the results of the discussion Mac had had with him last night, he did not want that to happen again. It was so embarrassing.

"I'm up," he said swinging his legs out of bed.

""Good boy," Mac said. Talks to me as if I'm a dog, Danny thought. One word commands and then good boy. He made his way through to the kitchen. Claire was sitting at the table.

"Morning, Danny," she said brightly.

"Morning," Danny mumbled. Mac set a bowl of what looked like glue under his nose. "What's that?"

"Porridge," Mac answered. "Put some fruit in it and some sugar." He saw Danny wrinkle his nose. "At least try it."

Danny put some strawberries and sugar on it and mixed it up. It looked disgusting but he took one mouthful. Before he knew it the plate was empty.

"We're going to take you to school," Claire said. "The headmaster wants to meet us all. We'll get the books you need after school. They said they can provide you with all you need for today."

Danny said nothing. He'd go to school but there was no way he was staying.

"You will not run away," Mac said. How did this man know what he was thinking? "I'm going to have a few days off and I'll be checking with the school through the day."

You can do what you like but you can't keep me there, Danny thought. "Go and get dressed Danny," Claire said.

It didn't take him long to get ready. They made their way to the school. It was so different from the last one he'd attended. There was no graffiti and no one was hanging around outside. Another car pulled up as they arrived. A man and two of his children got out. Mac smiled. He got out the car.

"Hello sir."

"Taylor, so you decided to place the boy here. It has a good reputation."

"We let Danny choose. This is my wife Claire and this is Danny," Mac said as they got out the car.

"Claire, Danny this is Captain Flack."

"Hello," Claire said. Mac glared at Danny and got a mumbled hello.

"These are my children," Captain Flack said. "This is Don and his sister Samantha."

Danny looked up at Don. Don winked at him and he smiled. "You play any sports?" Don asked.

"I've played baseball," Danny said.

"You should try out for the school team, I'm on it. Coach will be looking for new players soon."

"I might."

"See you at lunch," he said when the bell went and he and his sister went inside.

"Good to see you again Taylor," Captain Flack said as he got back in his car.

"Your boss?" Claire asked.

"No. I just overheard him talking about his children and then school and asked about it."

"He knows about me?" Danny said.

"I did tell him about you. I wasn't planning on you staying with us at that time but I was looking for a school I could get you into and he has a lot of influence here."

"That means they'll know all about me. Great!"

"Danny I don't think Captain Flack discusses police business with his children. And why should it matter?"

"It matters," Danny replied but said no more. Being Louie's brother had got him friends at school but also a lot of enemies. Then he thought, why should I care I'll be out of here before the first lesson ends.

Mac and Claire walked in with Danny. They went to the office. Mac filled in all the forms. "Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, please come in, and you Danny."

They sat in front of a big wooden desk. "I see Danny used to attend another school."

"Yes, he's just come to stay with us and he decided he wanted to start here. A new beginning."

"It seems there were a few behaviour problems at his last school, when he attended." He looked at Danny. "Our students are expected to attend every day unless they are ill and homework is handed in on time."

"We'll see that happens," Mac said. Danny stared at him.

"Because of his attendance problems I have assigned an older student to escort Danny round the school. It's a buddy system we have. They make sure they get to each lesson on time." There was a knock at the door and Don walked in. "You sent for me sir?" he asked.

"Yes Don. I'd like you to buddy Danny for the next two weeks."

"Yes sir," he answered. "I met Danny outside."

"Good now take him along to his first class while I speak to Mr. and Mrs. Taylor."

"Come on Danny." Danny got up and made to follow Don.

"I'll pick you up at the end of the day," Mac said.

"Whatever," he said.

When the door closed the principal said," I spoke to Danny's former principal, he said that Danny was a good boy but that he got mixed up in trouble because of his brother."

"That's right. What I'm worried about is he might not stay in school. He really didn't want to come."

"That's why I set asked Don to look after him. I saw them meet outside. He's very reliable and he'll look after Danny. I'll also keep a close eye on him to see everything goes alright."

"We really want this to work. Danny needs to get a good education to be able to get a good job. He has a lot of potential. I'm not saying he won't try every trick in the book to get out of school because I'm sure he will. He doesn't like being told what to do."

"I assume you want to meet regularly and discuss how he is getting on."

"I'd also like to know if he gets into any trouble. We have strict rules for him at home and he knows how he should behave."

"Of course. We will do our best for him here."

"Thank you." They both felt better after they left the office.

"I have to go to work," Claire said.

Mac kissed her cheek. "I think I'll stay here for a while."

"Mac he'll be fine."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Sorry I've taken so long to update.

"Danny, come on. You don't want to be too late for your first class," Don said.

"Why not, it's not as if I want to be here."

Don looked at him. "At least give this a try. You never know you might like it. And if you don't then you can look at your other options." Don knew Danny's story, he'd overheard his father having a conversation with Mac and knew where he'd lived before. He hoped Danny would give it a chance.

They arrived at a classroom, "This is yours, I'm just over there, I'll come back before the end of class and take you to your next one."

"I don't need a babysitter," Danny complained.

"This isn't just for you, every new kid gets this." He opened the door. "Miss Michaels, this is Danny Taylor, he's new." He handed her a note the Principal had given him.

Taylor, the man had given him his name. That surprised him, he'd have thought Mac would want to distance himself from him in case there was trouble.

"Okay Danny, take a seat." She pointed to one by the window.

By lunchtime he had already spoken to many of his classmates and found he actually liked them. And the classes were so different from his last school. They were allowed to discuss things and even disagree with the teacher as long as they had evidence to back up their findings. This was all new to him. At his last school it had mostly been about keeping them under control.

Don walked out with him at the end of the day. "Remember to meet me in the morning. And ask Mac if you can come to baseball practice. Coach said for you to come along. Remember your kit." He ran off to a car.

Mac was standing by his car," You don't have to meet me," Danny said.

"We've got things to get, remember?" He handed Mac a list of books he needed. "Let's go then. What were you and Don talking about?"

"He wanted me to try for the baseball team but I don't think I'll bother."

"I thought you liked baseball." The Mac realised what it was, he didn't have any kit. "We need to get you P.E. kit as well remember. Not just books."

"You don't need to."

"I know. What will you need?" Danny gave Mac a list. "Let's go then."

They spent the rest of the afternoon buying things for Danny. Mac quite enjoyed himself. They had something to eat. He kept looking at Danny to see if he could see anything of himself in the boy but his hair and eye colouring were his mum's. He still hadn't decided when to tell Danny. They were getting on better and he didn't want to frighten him off.

They had lots of parcels when they arrived back at the apartment. Claire was back cooking dinner. "Woops," Mac said.

"What do you mean woops?"

"We had something to eat," Mac said.

"Why do I bother?" she said although Danny could tell she wasn't really mad because her eyes were smiling. "I'll put the rest in the fridge, it'll do for tomorrow. And don't either of you dare eat before you come home." Home, Danny liked that word.

"Wouldn't dare," Mac said. Claire flicked a cloth at him. Danny laughed.

"Do you have any homework?" she asked.

"Some."

"Well clear that table Mac, Danny you sit down and get started. If you get stuck you can ask Mac or I for help." Danny pulled out his new books and set the pad on the table.

"Why do we have to study Shakespeare?" he asked no one in particular, "He doesn't even speak English properly." Claire laughed.

"I think he might say the same about us. What play are you doing?"

"Macbeth."

"The Scottish play. That was one of my favourites. My family are of Scottish descent so are Mac's. It's a great play. Lots of murders."

"You make it sound interesting." Danny opened it and started reading. "What does that mean?" he asked. Claire came over and sat beside him.

"I'll finish your dinner for you," Mac said.

Danny enjoyed working with Claire. She knew such a lot and didn't make him feel like an idiot for asking questions. He even managed to eat some pasta with her when he'd finished.

"Can I go to baseball training tomorrow after school?" he asked after putting his books away.

"Yes. I'll pick you up if you let me know what time."

"I can get a bus you know."

"I'll pick you up."

"Don't you trust me?" Danny asked angrily.

"It's only been one day, Danny."

"Fine." He stomped off to his room.

"That went well," Mac said.

"Don't worry Mac. Today went a lot better than we thought. He seems to like the place."

"I think that has a lot to do with Don Flack."

"I'm glad he's got a friend and a good one."

"I'll just check in on him before bed," Mac said.

He opened the door, Danny was lying in bed reading. "Danny this is going to take time for all of us. Once we're sure you're settled here you can take the bus."

Danny looked up. "Okay. I guess I can understand why."

"Ten minutes and then lights out," Mac said leaving.

Danny didn't really understand how he felt. He had so wanted to hate the High School and all the people there. It would have given him a good excuse for leaving but that hadn't happened. He still thought they were do gooders. And he'd leave when he wanted to.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Danny had settled into school and according to his teachers he was doing really well. Mac was also pleased that his friendship with Don Flack had gone from strength to strength. They both played on the school baseball team. That's why both Mac and Claire were at the school on a Saturday morning. Both boys were playing baseball for the team.

"Your son is a good player," Coach said coming up beside Claire and Mac.

"He enjoys playing."

"Only problem he has is a quick temper. So far it hasn't caused any problems but if he's not careful it might in the future."

"Thanks we'll talk with him about it."

Mac and Claire were in the car waiting for Danny after the game. "You could have let me get the bus home," Danny said. "The rest of the team are going to get a pizza."

"Maybe next time," Mac said.

"They won't ask me again, they'll think I'm a baby," Danny moaned.

"If they were to see you just now, they wouldn't just think it." Danny was pouting.

"It's your fault. No one else gets picked up from school. They've starting asking me why you do it."

"We can discuss it when we get home," Claire said. "Let's not spoil the day by arguing. Do you want a pizza?"

"Yes," he said. Mac stared at him from the front seat. "Ma'am," he added. Mac had made it perfectly clear that he would not stand bad manners and that Danny would not like the consequences. Danny had also found out he didn't like what he called attitude either.

They stopped and picked up a pizza and drove home. Claire poured drinks for them and they sat eating.

"We've given this a lot of thought and we've decided that you can take the bus to and from school but if you're going to be late or are going to someone else's house you must let us know or ask first."

"How can I do that?" Danny said.

"We thought this might help," Mac said handing him a package. Seeing Danny hesitate he said," Open it."

Danny tore it open to reveal a cell phone. "This is for me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Claire said. "It seemed the best solution, now you can contact us and we can contact you."

Danny looked at her suspiciously," You want to keep tabs on me?"

"No. It means if we're going to be late we can let you know." Danny relaxed. "We've also got you your own key for the apartment so you can let yourself in." She handed it to him .

"Thanks. Can I phone Don and give him my number?"

"Go on." Danny went to his room and phoned Don.

After half an hour Mac called him through," Danny we were speaking to your coach today, he says you're a good player but that you often lose your temper."

Danny put his head down, he knew he had a bad temper and he did try to control it but sometimes he couldn't help himself. "I know. I do try not to but sometimes it's difficult especially when the other person is a jerk."

Mac smiled. "You don't want to be dropped from the team do you?"

"No."

"And remember you have to get good grades as well."

"I know. I'd best go finish my homework then."

"Good boy," Mac said ruffling his hair.

Claire called him over," You do know how proud we are of you?" She bent down and kissed his forehead. Danny's cheeks went red.

Danny went to his room. He liked the quiet when he was trying to work.

An hour later he came back through," I'm finished."

"I have tickets to a basketball game if you'd like to go?" Mac asked.

"Yes. Can we go visit Mr. Pavros on our way back. He's moving away next week and I won't have a chance to see him."

"Of course."

Mac and Danny enjoyed the game, Danny loved watching basketball but wasn't as good a player as he was at baseball. They made their way home via Mr. Pavros' house. He was delighted to see them both and invited them in for coffee. "Would you do me a favour Danny? Bring down the two suitcases that are in my bedroom."

"Sure."

"How is the boy doing?" he asked Mac as soon as Danny disappeared up the stairs.

"He's doing fine. To be honest I thought he'd make a run for it the first day at school but he's doing really well there."

"He's a good boy. Clever too."

"Yes he is. We've still got a long way to go but I think he's beginning to trust me."

"Good. You keep him away from that no good brother of his, he'll just get him into trouble."

"I hope to."

"What have you get in these cases? Rocks?" Danny shouted from upstairs.

"I'll come help you," Mac said.

They brought them down. "Everything I own is in those cases," Mr. Pavros said. The big stuff went away yesterday. My son has a Grandfather apartment attached to his house so I get to keep my privacy when I want to. I'll miss this place though."

"Will you write?" Danny asked.

"Of course I will. You give me your address and I'll send you an update on all the things I'm doing. You have to tell me how you're getting on with Mac as well."

"I will." Then they sat and had their coffee and Danny told him all about the baseball game he'd taken part in.

Danny said goodbye to Mr. Pavros and they drove home. What they didn't see was a man standing over the road watching them, "Be seeing you soon little brother," he said.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

It didn't take long for Louie to track down Danny. He kept watch outside the apartment building for a few days until he was sure that no one was following Danny to school. Then he got on the bus Danny took but at the bus stop before so that he could sit at the back.

As Danny got out the bus he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned round to face the person. "Louie."

"Yes Danny. Nice set up you've got now. Like the school, must be lots of stuff here that's worth a lot of money."

"No," Danny said.

Louie caught him by the back of his jacket and pulled him towards him. "You don't say no to me. Understand?" He slapped Danny's face.

"I won't do it Louie. You can't make me." He saw Don coming towards him. "Let me go."

Louie also saw Don and made off before Don could get near him. "That man bothering you Danny?" he asked.

"Just someone from my old neighbourhood. Trying to get me to give him money."

"We should tell Mac, " Danny shook his head. "Or the Principal."

"No Don I don't want any trouble. Please."

Don wasn't happy. "If he bothers you again, you let me know."

"I will." Danny had no intention of telling Don anything. He did not want him to know about his brother and the gang he belonged to. "I'm fine Don. I'm sure he won't bother me again."

They went into school. At the end of the day Louie didn't go near Danny, he saw Don watching and stayed hidden in the shadow of the alley opposite the school.

The next day he watched Mac and Claire leave the apartment building. He grabbed Danny before he could get on the bus and took him to a car. "If I don't go to school Mac will come looking for me," he threatened Louie.

"You think I care if your daddy comes after me." He looked down at Danny.

"Daddy? What do you mean?"

"He aint told you? Probably doesn't want anyone to know, after all who wants a deadbeat for a kid."

"He's not my father," Danny said. "You're just saying that."

"Why'd you think Papa couldn't stand to look at you? You weren't his. Ma got pregnant with you when he was in jail. Seems she met a Marine and he got her pregnant. What do you think of him now? He obviously didn't want you? Left you with her all these years."

Danny knew enough about Mac's history to know he had been a Marine. Could it be true? The man had lied to him all this time.

"He didn't want you getting into trouble and making him look bad. Must have really made him mad to know his kid was a gang member." Louie could see he was getting to Danny. He'd always been able to convince the kid, one way or another. "Having you get into trouble would spoil his promotion chances."

So that was what this was all about. He hadn't been bothered about Danny at all. "He'd probably ship you off to one of those schools out of the way soon. The he can forget all about you."

"He wouldn't....." Danny did not sound so sure now.

"I've got an idea, you can get your own back on him."

"How?"

"Help me and the fellas break into their apartment. They must have some good stuff in there."

"No. Claire doesn't deserve that. She's been good to me."

"They're all the same kid, you can't trust any of them."

"I have to go to school. I'm late already."

"I'll take you there."

They drove along the streets heading towards the school. Louie let him out a few blocks before the school. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

Danny didn't know what to think. The last place he wanted to be was school but if he didn't turn up Mac would be informed and he didn't want that either. He had to think.

The school doors were closed and he had to ring the bell to be let in. He went to the office and he was recorded as late. He made his way to his first class. Don caught him at recess. "Where were you?"

"Late. Missed the bus."

Don didn't believe him for one minute. "Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong. Just leave me alone." He walked off. Don was sure it had something to do with the man Danny had been talking to.

The next lesson went bad from the moment he walked in. There was a test and Danny hadn't studied for it, he'd been too busy trying to work out what Louie wanted. What was the good of sitting tests anyway Danny thought. "Mr. Taylor are you going to attempt any of this paper," the teacher said noticing Danny hadn't made a start.

"No think I'll give it a pass," he answered cheekily.

"Then maybe you should take yourself to the Principal's office instead. Mr. Hartson, would you escort him there while I phone."

"Yes sir," a boy to Danny's right said.

Danny stuffed his things in his backpack and got up. "I can find my own way, geek."

It was a short walk to the Principal's office. Danny sat in the seat in front of the office. He was thinking of making a run for it when the door opened. The Principal did not look happy. "Inside." Danny slouched in and threw himself into a chair. "I did not tell you to sit." Danny got up. The Principal stared at Danny. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" The boy had seemed to settle well into the school. Danny shook his head. The Principal pointed to a desk in the corner, "You can sit there for the rest of the day. I'll get your work sent here for you to do. I'm very disappointed in your behaviour and I'm sure Mr and Mrs Taylor will be too."

Danny lifted his head at that. "You're going to phone them?"

"I think I should." This was the last thing Danny wanted. Danny knew he would not be getting to come to school on his own if he got in trouble and he wanted to see Louie without anyone else knowing.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was rude, I'll apologise. I've just had a bad day."

"That's not a good enough excuse Danny."

"I'll apologise in front of the class."

"Well...."

"Please, I don't want Clai.... Mr and Mrs Taylor to think I don't appreciate what they've down for me." The words stuck in his throat but he knew he had to do something to stop them being informed.

"Very well but if this happens again I will not hesitate to tell them. Go apologise and then come back here. You can work here."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Danny was very quiet that night. Both Claire and Mac tried to talk to him but he ended up going to his room saying he was tired. He could barely look Mac in the face, how could the man pretend that he liked him. He came out of his room to go to the bathroom.

"Mac," he heard. "You need to tell him the truth." So Claire knew as well. Well scr** them he thought. They were as bad as each other . He didn't care anymore. He went back into his room and packed his backpack, instead of books, he packed some clothes. He didn't feel guilty taking the things they'd bought for him. After all Mac owed him for 15 years. His father. He was going to speak with his mother and soon. He'd always known his Papa didn't like him but he'd never understood why until now. This would be his last night here and he was glad of that. He got into bed.

"I know Claire but I was waiting for the right time. I don't want him running off."

"Maybe tonight is the night then," she said. "Go on." She pushed him towards Danny's door.

He opened the door, Danny firmly closed his eyes. Mac backed out. "He's sleeping," he said closing the door. "Why don't we have a pizza night tomorrow and I'll tell him then."

"Just as long as you do it."

Mac bent down and kissed her. "I will. You're sure you don't mind becoming mother to a 15 year old hormone driven teenager with anger problems."

"I'm sure. I couldn't love him any more if he was my own."

The next morning Danny got up early, he took his backpack and started for the door. "Danny, is that you?" Claire asked from the kitchen. "You're early."

"I've got some research to do at the school library and I need to get it done before class."

"Eat something first." She laid a piece of toast in front of him. He knew he couldn't eat it. He felt like crying and he didn't know why. These people had deceived him, they deserved whatever he did. "I'm leaving early as well, want a lift?"

"No, I'm fine." She put a hand to his forehead," Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

He pulled back from her hand. "Yes." Pretending you care he thought. Maybe it would spoil their plans of getting rid of him if he was unwell. "I'd better go." He got up grabbed his backpack and left.

He ran down the stairs. He was grabbed from behind. "Trying to avoid me, little brother?"

"No. Just didn't want to stay there any longer than I had to." Louie grabbed his arm and led him into the alley beside the apartment building.

"Got your keys?"

"Yes." Louie started searching his pockets.

"Give," he said.

"Maybe we should just leave them, I don't want anything to do with them."

"Well I don't think so. This is going to be easy pickings. We'll sit in the car until they leave."

An hour later Mac and Claire left planning the evening.

"Let's go." Louie grabbed Danny's arm and they went round to the front of the building. A couple of others from the Tanglewoods joined them. "You get us in and we'll do the rest."

The man at the desk waved to Danny as he entered. He got up when he saw the other boys enter behind him. "Stop!" he shouted.

"It's okay," Danny said," they're with me. Friends from school." The man looked at him suspiciously.

"You sure?"

"Yes, we were walking to school and I remembered I'd forgotten a book I need. We won't be long."

They took the lift up to the apartment and Danny opened the door. They rushed in. Some headed for the drinks cabinet. "He got a gun here?" Sonny asked.

"No. Just when he's here."

"Right, take what we can sell and then trash the place." It didn't take long. Danny stood at the door. Then he heard a key turn in the lock.

The door opened and Mac stood there. "What the....?"

Frank lifted up the vase and brought it down on the back of Mac's head. Mac fell to the floor. Danny could see blood dripping to the floor. He hadn't wanted this. "Get moving," Louie shouted.

"We need to phone an ambulance," Danny said. They all laughed.

"Get moving kid," Sonny said. "You sure we can trust him, Louie?"

"Course we can, can't we Danny?" He gave him a warning look. Danny knew what happened to people who double crossed the Tanglewood Boys.

They ran out of the building, the man at the desk shouting after them. He had been suspicious and had phoned Mac at work. He started up the stairs. Louie pushed him into the car. Danny took out his cell phone and rang for an ambulance. "What the f**k are you doing?" Louie asked.

"I can't leave him like that." He told the operator where to send the ambulance and hung up. There was no going back now. He was a Tanglewood Boy now and that was it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

(Sorry this is such a small chapter, will write a longer one tomorrow)

Danny travelled with Louie until they came to an old warehouse building. "It's safer if you stay with me just now, Sonny isn't very trusting."

"Feelings mutual."

"And don't you dare mention phoning for the ambulance not if you plan to live for a bit longer."

"Okay. I got the message. Where do you want me to go?"

"There's a room over there, you'll find an extra sleeping bag. Put your stuff there."

The place was filthy. Danny moved some of the rubbish out of the way. He thought about Mac, although he didn't like the man he didn't want him to be badly hurt. He couldn't believe he was his father, he had to speak to his mother about that.

Sonny came into the room. "Right Messer, I want you to draw a plan of the school you were at. Put down all the places where there is equipment we can sell." He threw a piece of paper at Danny.

* * *

Mac was sitting in a chair with a cold pack on his head, "I'm fine," he said.

"You received quite a blow to your head, I'd feel happier if you let us take you to hospital."

"No. I don't need stitches and I'll be careful for the next day, I know the symptoms of concussion."

Claire came rushing in the door and ran to his side," What happened Mac?"

"We were broken into. I came back to the flat to get something and they were here."

"Have you reported it to the police?" she asked.

"I am the police. I'll do it when I go in."

"You are not going into work after this," she said.

"I'll just go in to make the report then come home." The ambulance crew went away. "I'll be back soon, I promise," he told Claire. "I'll walk down with Dave.

They got into the elevator. "I notice you didn't mention Danny," he said.

"And I'm not going to. I'd be grateful if you could keep this between us."

"What about the police? They're going to want to know."

"I'm not reporting it," Mac said.

"But what if they come back?"

"They won't, they got what they wanted and if they do you can phone the police. I'll explain why I didn't report it."

"Okay Mr. Taylor, it's your decision."

Mac headed to the precinct. The first person he saw was his partner Steve. "Hi, I've had an accident and I'm taking the day off," he told him.

"What did you do?"

"I slipped and fell, hit my head on the way down."

"That's what drink will do to you," Steve joked.

Mac hated lying but there was no way he could report it without mentioning Danny. He didn't want him to get a police record. He headed back to the apartment. Claire was tidying up, he owed her the truth so he sat her down and told her.

"He what?" she said loudly.

"It wasn't him who hit me."

"After all we've done for him." She started to cry. "I thought he liked us."

"So did I. Something must have happened to make him do this. Louie's involved in this in some way, I'm sure of it. I'm going round to talk to Danny's mother."

"I'm coming too," Claire said.

"No, I need to do this alone. It might not be safe for you."

"Be careful Mac and bring home safe."

Danny wasn't happy about drawing the plan of the school but he really didn't have an option. He started putting circles on the plan. "What the hell are those?" Sonny asked.

"Cameras," Danny answered.

"Cameras. What do they have cameras for?" Louie asked.

"To keep a watch on all the students. They monitor the place the whole time." Danny was lying but they didn't know that. He knew there was no way Sonny would take the chance of getting caught.

"Okay, we'll have to think of something different." He sat for a while then said," Right they must have a control room for the cameras. You go in tomorrow and disable the cameras."

"I can't." Sonny backhanded Danny across the face.

"You don't say that to me. No one says that to me." He kicked him in the side.

"Sonny let him talk," Louie almost begged.

"I can't do it because a lot of the kids who go to the school are cops kids. They'll know about what I did by now."

"It's the truth, Sonny," Louie confirmed.

"Then he's no f**king use to us."

"He's my brother."

"Kick him out now."

"But.." Sonny grabbed the front of Louie's jacket.

"You arguin' with me? You want to take control of the Tanglewoods?"

"No Sonny. You're the boss. I'll get rid of him." He grabbed Danny and took him outside. "Go to our old building, there's a hut on the top. Stay there." He threw Danny's bag to him.

Danny took off. For a moment there he'd thought Sonny would hurt him bad. The man was deranged. He headed for their old apartment building.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Danny climbed the stairs and ran out onto the roof. He made for the small hut that was on the roof. When he and Louie had lived here an old man in the apartment opposite them had kept pigeons here. Danny threw his back pack into the corner and sat down. He couldn't believe how much everything had changed. Why did Louie always have to spoil everything for him. It had always been like this, Danny would have friends and then Louie would come along and persuade them to join the gang and then they would change. It was not safe to say no to Louie and especially not to Sonny. Danny knew of people who had disappeared because they had done something to upset Sonny.

He heard footsteps outside and got up to have a look. It was just Louie," You there, Danny? he shouted.

"Where else would I be, got nowhere else I can go."

"Just shut up, you're lucky I got you out of there. Why could you not just tell Sonny what he wants to know?" Louie said angrily.

"You knew I was lying?" Danny asked.

"Course I knew, luckily Sonny doesn't. You are such a fool," he smacked Danny round the ear. "We could have made quite a bit of money out of that school."

"I couldn't do it, Louie. I know you don't understand but they were good to me."

"It's a damn school Danny. If they'd found out what you had been they wouldn't want to know you either. You know that. Did you tell them about the Tanglewood Boys? Did you tell them where your parents lived? Bet you didn't because you know they don't care about the likes of us. We are just scum."

"That's not true," Danny said.

"Grow up, Danny."

"What can I do now?" Danny asked.

"Papa doesn't want you at home. Said you've not to come round. Brought enough trouble to our family." Louie looked at Danny, he could see the kid was near to tears.

"Best you could do is help us get into that school and get on Sonny's good side."

"He has one? Why could you just not leave me alone?"

"Why should you get an easy life?" Louie answered angrily. "You get to live in a fancy apartment, get a cell phone, new clothes. And why? Because Mama couldn't keep her dr....." Danny punched him then.

"You little ba*****," Louie shouted. He punched him to the ground and then kicked him hard. "You know that man that's your father. Know the first thing he did? He called the cops. They've been looking everywhere for you. Attempted murder. They're gonna lock you up for a long time. Serves you right."

"No, he wouldn't," Danny protested in a small voice.

"You stay away from me and mu Papa and Mama cause if I see you near them or the apartment you're a dead man, understand?"

Danny nodded. Louie threw some money at him. "Here, your share of what we stole. Only thing your father's gonna give you."

Danny crawled into the corner and started to cry.

Louie headed for his home but stopped when he saw Mac getting out of his car in front of it. He hid in the alley to the side and made his way up the fire escape. He crawled over to the window to listen in.

He saw his mother answer the door. He managed to push the window open slightly so he could hear better. "Mac, come in."

"Is your husband here?" he asked.

"No. He left earlier, he'll not be back for hours. What's wrong?"

"Danny's run away."

"What? Where to?"

"I have no idea, I thought you might be able to help me. Or perhaps Louie would know."

"Even if he did Louie wouldn't help. He's never liked Danny. But he hasn't come here. What happened?"

"I have no idea. Danny was a bit quiet before he left for school. Then I got a phone call from the security man in the building saying Danny had returned with a bunch of boys claiming they were school friends. He didn't believe him so he phoned me at work. Then when I walked in they were trashing the apartment. I saw Danny and the next thing I knew someone had hit me over the head."

"I'm sorry Mac," she said sitting down. "This could be my fault. I told Michael that you were Danny's father."

"You what?"

"He knew something was wrong after your visit. Then he started hitting on me. I didn't mean to tell him. I just said I was glad Danny wasn't his because he wouldn't turn out like him or Louie. Then he went mad, he was kicking me and I couldn't take any more. When he demanded to know who his father was I told him."

"Does Danny know?"

"Didn't you tell him?"

"I was going to once he was settled."

"Louie," she said. "I bet he told him. He's a spiteful little s***. May God forgive me for calling my own son that but he is."

"Do you have any idea where he might go? Friends he might stay with?"

"The only place he felt safe was in an old hut that was on the top of the building we used to live in. Said it was his den, like in the books he read."

Louie was off the fire escape as fast as he could. He headed for the building. He had to move Danny on.

Danny was woken by a hand shoving his shoulder. "Leave lone," he said.

"Get up, the police are coming for you, they know about this place." Danny didn't think twice. He grabbed his bag and ran. He couldn't understand why Louie was helping him but he was glad he had come back. They ran down the alley and headed for the river. Louie looked back one time to see a car draw up in front of the building. "Right, you're clear. Now get going."

Danny kept running.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Louie hung around to watch Mac leave the building. He was going to make sure that Danny wasn't able to tell Mac that he was the one who had told him about Mac being his father and stealing from their apartment.

Danny crouched down in the old broken down hut by the docks. There were a lot of bottles lying around on the floor, a drunk must have stayed here. He kicked them out of the way and sat down. He heard a noise and looked up. Louie was standing by the door, "You're safe," he said. Danny let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Louie."

"Now we have to find a place for you to go. It ain't safe around here. That cop will have everyone looking for you."

"Where will I go?" Danny asked in a small voice. "I don't want to be locked up." At last Louie thought, he needs me to help him. Always the smart one, he'll get a good job not like you Louie, that was what their Mama always said. Well look at her golden boy now.

"Go to sleep, I'll work something out. Don't leave here."

"I won't." Louie threw him a bottle of water.

Danny curled up and went to sleep. How could Mac do that to him, he thought he liked him. Louie's right, you can't trust anyone. Not even his Mama. She should have told him about his father. A tear trickled down his face.

The next morning he was woken by Louie bringing some food. "Here, it's all I could get." Danny ate it quickly. "I've got an idea about how we can get some money and get you out of town. Uncle Peter in San Francisco."

"Uncle Peter, we haven't seen him in years," Danny said.

"I phoned him. Says he'll take you as long as you're willing to work."

"I will. But won't it cost a lot to get me there?"

"That's the other part of the plan. I know a place we can get the money all in one go."

"Where?"

"You know the liquor store on 5th Street that Sonny sometimes goes to?"

"Yes." Danny was beginning to get a bad feeling about this.

"Well last thing tonight we're going in, before they put the cash in the safe. We'll grab the cash and head for San Francisco."

"Both of us?"

"Yeh, the Messer brothers are leaving town."

"Couldn't we just take your car?"

"And how are we gonna pay for gas and food? We need the money. Or are you too chicken to help me. If that's what you want I'll do it myself and leave you to face the cops on your own."

"No Louie, please don't. I'll help."

"Right. I need to go get some things and then I'll be back. You stay here out of sight."

"What do you need?"

"A gun."

"Louie, no guns, someone will get hurt."

"It's only to scare them. I ain't gonna use it."

Louie left. Danny didn't like this plan but he couldn't think of anything else he could do.

He really wanted to speak to Don, tell him he was okay and that he would be leaving town soon but he knew Don would tell Mac. Don didn't know how lucky he was having a proper family. He didn't want to sit around in the hut all day but Louie had said not to go anywhere. He could go along the alley ways, no one would see him there.

He set off towards the school. He stopped in the alley opposite then school. Don was playing basketball in front of the school. He longed to shout out to him. Something banged into his back. "Hey kid, what ya doing here? This is my spot," an old drunk said to him.

"Just looking. Could you take a note to that boy?" he pointed at Don.

"If you've got a dollar or two I can." Danny hastily scribbled a message down for Don and then handed the old man a $5 note.

"This ain't a trick to get me arrested is it?" the man asked.

"No. Go on before recess finishes." The man crossed the road and Danny disappeared down the alley and back to the hut.

"Where'd you get this?" Don asked.

"That boy...." the man turned round. "Well he was there. Just told me to give you this."

Don read the note again," Am fine. After what happened with Mac I'm leaving town and going to live ####," something had been crossed out," in another city. If you can talk to Mac tell him I didn't mean for him to get hurt. If he could call the cops off I'll send him money for the things that were stolen as soon as I get a job.

Danny.

P.S. I did enjoy having you as a friend.

Don didn't understand what it meant but he went straight inside and asked to phone his father. He told him about the note. His father sent a squad car to pick him up and bring him to his office. Mac was there when he arrived.

"When did you get the note?" Mac asked.

"Just before I phoned Dad. I didn't understand it though, how did he hurt you?"

"I'll like to know as well Mac."

"I don't want anything done about this. I don't want him to have a criminal record." He could see Captain Flack was getting impatient so he told him what had happened.

"Are you sure about this Mac? You could be getting a lot of trouble keeping this boy."

"He's not just any boy. He's my son. I should have told him but I wanted to wait until he was settled. That was my mistake. Now his brother is using it to get him in trouble."

"Your son?" Captain Flack said. "I thought he was just a kid you wanted to help."

"So did I until I met his mother. Does the note tell us anything?"

"I'll get the forensic boys onto it. Maybe we can work out what it was he crossed out."

"Can I take it down?" Mac asked.

"Of course."

"Can I go as well Dad?" Don asked.

"As long as you don't get in the way." He turned to Mac. "We just need to hope he doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Knowing Louie I wouldn't bank on that. We'll have to hurry."

Danny made it back to the hut before Louie came back. He pulled out a gun from inside of his jacket. "Look," he showed it to Danny.

"Is it loaded? You promised no one would get hurt."

"Stop being a baby. It's got bullets but I don't intend to fire it. It's just to frighten the staff." He tucked the gun into his waistband underneath his jacket at the back.

Louie tore a piece of paper out of one of Danny's notepads. He made a rough sketch of the store. He pointed to the door. "This is where you'll stand. Keep a watch for people coming along the street. Once I've got the money I'll shout to you to get in the car. We go in fast and get out quick." Danny wasn't sure about any of this but he nodded his head. "Danny I need you on my side. I'm trusting you."

"Okay Louie. I'll back you up."

They stayed in the hut until it got dark. The store closed at 8 and they wanted to get there just before closing.

Meanwhile Mac was in the forensics department watching one of the technicians working on the note. "I can make out the letters underneath the scoring out. They say San F."

"So he must be going to San Francisco, that's going to cost money. And knowing Louie he's going to steal it." Mac was getting more concerned as time went on. There was nothing in the note to help them.

"I would say the paper has been near the docks. There is diesel on it that's come off someone's hands and it's the kind used to fuel ships."

"Maybe we should try the docks near to the school," Don suggested.

"Good idea, son," Mac said.

"Sorry it wasn't more conclusive," the forensics tech said. "It's just a new science but we're getting there."

"It looks very interesting."

"Let me know if you find your son"

"I will," Mac called out.

Captain Flack had already sent some squad cars to the dock area near the school. Mac looked worried. "It's okay Mac, they've been told to look for Louie's car but not to approach it or them. Now off you go and join them."

"Thank you sir." He phoned Claire before leaving to let her know how things were going.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Danny was getting more and more nervous about Louie's plan. He didn't want to steal from anyone and he certainly didn't want to get involved with guns. Louie was playing with some cards. He looked up at Danny. "We can do this," he said.

Danny wasn't so sure about that, he knew it was wrong. "Louie, do you have to take the gun?"

"You ain't thinkin about changing your mind, are you? This is our only way to get to San Francisco." He looked up at Danny in a threatening way. "I won't be happy if you change your mind. Might have to hand you over to Sonny or to the cops. Don't think you'd like jail."

"Jail, they wouldn't put me in jail."

"You were part of a robbery that nearly killed a cop, of course they will. Me I can look after myself but you..." He left Danny to think about that.

Danny had heard stories about what could happen to people in jail and he was very afraid. "I ain't changed my mind," he told Louie.

"Good."

Mac headed to the dock area. He knew they only had a small chance of finding them in such a big area but at this time he had no other options. He got his flashlight out of the back of the car and headed towards the group of officers who were already searching.

"Get off," an old man said when the officer shone his flashlight into his eye. "I aint botherin no one here."

"Have you seen a kid near here today?" he asked.

"Kid, no."

"Go back to sleep," the officer said ready to move on.

"Saw a car though." The man stopped.

"Where was it?"

"Passed me when I was looking through the rubbish, headed down that way." He pointed towards one of the bigger buildings.

"Thanks." The man spoke into his radio.

Mac rushed over to the location the officer had told him about. He couldn't see any car. Maybe they were too late, maybe they'd left. He headed down towards the water.

"What do you think it'll be like in San Francisco?" Danny asked.

"Great. Uncle Peter owns a couple of bars. I'll be able to make money there shooting pool. He said he could give me a job."

"What about me?"

"I'll find something for you."

"Can I go to school?"

"School, you don't need school. You've got to earn money. I'm not going to be looking after you all the time. I've got my own life. Bet there's lots of nice girls in California too," Louie said. He could see his life now. Lots of money, he could be the leader of a gang just like Sonny was here. Then he could everyone what to do. He had plans and Danny didn't fit into any of them. He'd let him help with the robbery and then he'd take off. The kid could learn to look after himself just like he'd had to.

"Let's go," he said looking down at his watch. He picked up his keys and made for the door. "Come on."

They walked towards the car. Louie pulled him down. "What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Lights," Louie said. He looked towards the lights. "Cops." Then he looked angrily down at Danny. "You told."

"No, I didn't. Honest Louie I wouldn't do that."

"You aint that stupid. Come on, we have to leave the car." They crept towards a wall. Then a light hit them.

"Over here," one of the officers shouted. Danny and Louie took off running as fast as they could. They could hear the sound of feet running behind them.

Mac caught a glimpse of Danny as he ran under one of the street lights, "Danny," he shouted.

Danny's heart skipped a beat and he ran faster. He couldn't let Mac catch him. Louie was just in front of him. He couldn't run much longer. Louie came to a halt. He pulled the gun out and pointed it at Mac.

"Louie no," Danny shouted. He grabbed his arm and the gun went off. Danny slumped to the ground. "Help me."

"Bye kid," Louie said. He hadn't meant for the gun to go off but if they stopped to help Danny he could get away.

Mac ran up. Danny was lying on the ground, blood pouring from a wound on his head. "Hold on Danny." He pulled off his shirt and held it to Danny's head. "It's alright. You're going to be alright." He could feel the blood seeping through onto his hand.

He heard one of the officers calling for an ambulance. A flashlight shone onto Danny's face. He was very pale from the loss of blood. "Hang on Danny, help's coming."

"'M sorrrryyyy," Danny muttered.

"Where the hell's the ambulance?" he asked. Then he heard the wail of the siren. Two ambulance men jumped out.

"Let us look at him," one said. He pulled the blood stained shirt off Danny's head and applied a bandage. "Let's get him to hospital," he said. They put Danny on a gurney. He looked so small. "You his father?"

"Yes."

"Hop in. We'll get there as quickly as we can." Mac took hold of Danny's hand.

"You're going to make it son. You've got to make it."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

(Sorry this part has taken so long)

The ambulance seemed to crawl through the streets of New York but it was only a matter of time before they reached the hospital. Mac rushed in with the gurney only being stopped by a nurse as it was wheeled into the emergency room. He could not lose this boy, not now.

Claire came running into the hospital, "Mac," she called. "Where is he?"

"They've taken him in there, he's bleeding so badly. I couldn't stop it."

"Let's sit down over here," she pulled Mac over to a chair. He had started to shake as the adrenalin wore off. "The doctor's are excellent here. He's going to be fine." She so hoped what she was saying was true. She loved Danny like her own.

She sat down beside him holding onto his hand. Captain Flack arrived and sat beside them. "How is he?" he asked.

"We don't know. They've still got him in there." Mac pointed to the emergency room.

A nurse came out, "Relatives for Daniel Messer." Mac jumped up and went over.

"I'm his father." Claire and Captain Flack came up beside him.

"He's been very lucky. The bullet grazed his skull."

"But all that blood?" Mac said.

"That's what a head wound is like. Do you want to come in and see him? We've bandaged the wound and cleaned him up."

"Yes," Mac said taking Claire's hand.

"I'll wait out here," Captain Flack said.

Danny was lying back on a trolley his eyes closed. Although his face was clean his clothes were covered in blood. Claire could understand why Mac had been so worried.

She went over and sat on his bed. She took his hand," Danny," she said softly.

Danny's eyes opened slowly. A look of panic crossed his face when he saw Mac. "It's okay," Mac said. "You're in the hospital." The softly spoken words did nothing to settle Danny.

"Are the police here to take me to prison?" he asked a shiver going down his spine and making his voice quiver.

"No," Mac said. "The only police here is Captain Flack."

"Are they waiting till I leave hospital?" Mac couldn't understand why Danny thought the police were after him.

"Why do you think the police want you?" Mac asked.

"Because I broke into your apartment and stole things. And you were hurt. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I was just mad."

"Why did you do it?" Claire asked.

"I found out he's my dad and he was going to put me away to some school out the way." Claire looked up at Mac.

"We'd never do that Danny. WE want you to stay with us." Danny looked confused.

"Louie told you that, didn't he?" Mac asked.

"No." Danny was not going to get his brother in trouble. He'd tried to look after him.

"Danny I want the truth," Mac said.

"I just thought that. After all you're a cop and I didn't think you'd want someone like me for a son."

"You've not done anything wrong," Claire said stroking his hand.

"I stole from you and made a mess of your apartment," Danny said not looking at her.

"And you'll pay the consequences for that when you're better," Mac said.

"Will I have a police record?"

"I didn't report it," Mac told him.

"Why not? I would have," Danny said.

"You can't break into your own apartment Danny. It's as much yours as it is mine and Claire's."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be back, you weren't meant to be there. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I had a headache that's all."

"I thought he'd killed you," Mac could see Danny was getting worked up.

"It's alright," he said taking the boy into his arms. "I'm fine." The dam of tears burst and flowed down Danny's face.

"I don't deserve this. I make a mess of everything."

Claire rubbed his hand. "Everything is going to be fine."

A doctor came in," Mr. and Mrs. Taylor?

"Yes."

"Danny is going to be fine, we're transferring him up to a ward and will keep him in overnight. We have room for one of you to stay if you want."

"I'll be okay," Danny said.

"I'll stay," Mac said.

"You don't have to," Danny said. "I can look after myself.

"You don't have to anymore, you've got us," Mac said. "And I'm not letting you out of my sight until we're home. Maybe not even then."

"I'll get you some things. You don't want to frighten some of the other patients with all that blood."

They looked down. "We are a bit messy," Mac said.

Claire left to get their things and Danny was taken up to his room. "He can have a bath but don't leave him on his own or let him wash his hair," a nurse said. "Here's a hospital gown until you get your own things."

Mac ran the bath whilst Danny undressed. Mac went to help him into the bath. "I can manage. This is so embarrassing," Danny said sitting down.

Mac handed him the soap," There you go. I'll help you out when you've finished." He sat on the toilet seat.

"Are you mad at me?" Danny asked.

"No. Not mad. Why didn't you ask me?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't understand why you would want me. It seemed easier to think you wouldn't."

"I was going to tell you. Claire told me to tell you but I wanted you to get to know us before I said anything. Were you and Louie going to go away to San Francisco?"

"How did you know?"

"The note to Don."

"Right."

"Why did he have a gun?"

"We needed it for protection." No way was he telling Mac the truth.

"Danny, I want the truth. What was he planning?"

"Nothing. That is the truth."

Mac could see he wasn't telling the truth but decided not to push too much. There was a knock at the door and Captain Flack and Don came in. Danny's face lit up.

"Told dad you'd be okay. Got a hard head."

"Best place to shoot me," Danny said laughing.

"That is not funny," Mac said frowning.

"He's looking okay?" Captain Flack said.

"They're keeping him in overnight."

"You missed out on a great game," Don was saying to Danny and went on to tell him what he'd missed.

Mac moved nearer to Captain Flack, "Any sign of his brother?"

"No, he got clean away."

"He's been filling Danny's head full of a lot of nonsense. Thought the police were going to take him away."

"You take a few days off, get him settled again and then come back to work."

"Thanks."

"Don let's go," he said.

"Bye, Danny."

"Don," Mac said before he left," can I ask you to get some work from school for Danny?"

"Sure Mr. Taylor."

"But I'm hurt," Danny whined.

"I'll bring it round tomorrow after school."

Danny pouted. "You've got a lot to catch up with," Mac said.

"Will I be going back there after I'm better?"

"Of course. You did like it there?"

"Yes. I just thought they might not want me knowing what I'd done."

"They know nothing, I just told them you were off for a few days."

"So you do want me?" Mac could see unsure Danny was. He needed reassurance that he was wanted.

"Yes, more than anything else."

"And I want you too," Claire said from the door.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"We'll discuss that when we get home," Mac said. Home sounded nice to Danny.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Warning

(There is some swearing in this. I have not written the full word but have used *** but you can tell what the word is. If you do not like swearing in fics please do not read.)

Danny had been on his very best behaviour since he got out of the hospital, he still worried that if Mac and Claire were bothered by him he'd be sent away. After all his other parents hadn't wanted him. He was feeling much better and Mac was taking him to the hospital to get his bandage off.

Mac and Claire were getting breakfast ready when Danny came through from his room. "Come on Danny, come and sit down," Claire said. She set a large plate of food in front of him," And I expect you to eat it all," she said.

"I won't waste any food," Danny said," I promise." He looked worried.

"Danny I was joking, you eat what you can." He looked relieved.

He ate in silence and then went off to his room.

"I wish our Danny would come back," Claire said. "He seems to have lost all his fight."

"I think Louie said things to him about us not wanting him and he's worried we won't keep him," Mac said. "He says he didn't but he's a vicious boy and would want to do everything he can to spoil it for Danny."

"How can his brother be like that?" Claire said.

"He's jealous of Danny."

"Jealous? How could he be jealous of him? His father didn't like him and his mother neglected him."

"I don't know. I don't think he had an easy life either. He's had to look after himself and his way of doing it was to join a gang."

"Have you spoken to Danny about being his father?"

"Not really. I thought he would ask lots of questions but he hasn't. I'll talk to him today when we come back from the hospital." They heard a door closing behind them and Danny came through.

"You ready?" Mac asked.

"Yes." This was not the Danny he was used to. He'd rather have the one that fought every rule than this quiet and subdued one.

"I'll see you later," Claire called as they were leaving.

Danny was quiet the whole way to the hospital. They sat in the waiting room until Danny's name was called.

"It looks very good," the doctor said taking off the bandaged. "You do realise how lucky you were. An inch to the right and you would not be here." Danny didn't respond. "Any headaches or dizziness?" Danny shook his head. "You should be able to go back to school tomorrow." Danny felt a panic rise up inside him. Louie knew where his school was, he could get to him again.

"Well I have been feeling a bit sick," Danny admitted.

"You have? Why didn't you say?" Mac said.

"I didn't want to worry you and Claire. It wasn't bad."

"You need to tell us. We can't help you if you don't tell us. Promise you'll tell us from now on?" Danny nodded. He hated lying to Mac but he couldn't go back to the school even though he loved it there.

"I think you should stay off for a few more days. Go back on Monday." Danny felt relieved, he had some more time to work out what he was going to do."

Five minutes later they were leaving the office and heading home. They went past the school. "Is Don bringing more work for you today?"

"Yes. Do I have to do it?"

"Yes. You have to keep up with the others in your class. Have you finished the other work he brought?"

"Nearly."

"Well you've got time this afternoon to do it."

Mac stopped on the way home and bought a pizza and some juice. The boy looked very pale. He wished he knew what was bothering him.

After he'd eaten some of the pizza he said," Can I go to my room?"

"I wish you'd eat more, there's barely anything of you. Your jeans are nearly falling off you."

For the first time Danny smiled," That's the fashion."

"Oh!"

"Feeling your age," Danny said and then laughed. Mac was so pleased to see Danny laughing. Mac pretended to swat the back of his head but just gave his hair a ruffle.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Mac asked.

"No," answered Danny slowly.

"Danny we need to talk about me being your dad."

Danny looked down, "Are you really my dad?"

"Yes."

He saw the sadness in Danny's eyes, "Why didn't you come for me?"

"I'm sorry, son. Until I met your mum I didn't know about you. If I had I would have got you straight away. I promise."

"How can you not know you've got a child. You must have slept with her, f***ed her."

"Danny, don't use language like that. She's your mother."

"She hasn't exactly shown it. You know she's spent most of my like either drunk or working to pay for Pa...him to drink. Louie and I were just left to fend for ourselves."

"Danny if I could change everything I would but I didn't know."

Danny looked angrily up at him all thought of being good so that they would keep him flying out of the window. "That the type of man you are, then. F*** them and leave them. How many bas****s have you got around the country?"

Mac took a step towards him," That's enough. I do not want to hear you speak like that."

"Tough!" Danny screamed. "Like to know how many other brothers and sisters I've got." He seemed to think about something and then said, " Surprised Claire hooked up with you."

"I love Claire. I didn't meet her until a long time after I knew your mum."

"Well might as well tell me the sordid story," Danny said. He seemed determined to rile Mac. "Maybe you should sell your story to those magazines mum read. Marine f***s......." Mac grabbed his arm turned him round and swatted him so hard his feet nearly left the floor. He followed it with five more. Danny had tears running down his cheeks. Mac wasn't sure if it was because he was sore or because he was angry. he turned him to face him.

"When you're ready to talk properly we'll finish this discussion. Go to your room and stay there. When you're ready you can come out and speak to me. You use language like that again and I'll wash your mouth out with the foulest soap I can find. "He turned Danny round and delivered another hard swat. "Now go." Danny took off. He slammed his bedroom door and threw himself on his bed. He punched his pillow. Damn! Damn! He'd ruined it all now. He'd lost his temper and he'd been trying so hard to be good. The tears started in earnest now. He couldn't stop the sobs.

Mac couldn't believe that only that morning both he and Claire had wanted the old Danny back. The way the boy had talked about his mother and him. Then he heard the sobs coming from Danny's room. He went over and knocked but Danny didn't hear him. He went in. Danny was curled on his bed sobbing into his pillow. He went over and gathered him into his arms. "Oh Danny." Danny held onto his so tightly Mac could barely breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm him down. "I know it's difficult but we'll get through this. I promise." He rubbed circles on Danny's back until he heard his breathing settle down. He tried to put Danny down on the bed but Danny would not let go of him so he lay down and held Danny in his arms. Mac joined Danny in sleep.

Claire smiled as she entered the bedroom later. Mac put his finger to his lips. He carefully laid Danny down on the bed. He crossed over to her and took her in his arms.

They closed the door. "Did it not go well?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe how badly it went and as they drank a cup of coffee Mac told her what had happened.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Danny woke up about half an hour later. He remembered the awful things he'd said to Mac. The man would hate him. As he rolled over to sit up he hissed, his backside was still sore. His father could certainly leave a lasting impression, mind you he did realise he deserved it. His other Papa would have taken his fists to him for speaking to him like that and had on many occasions . He stood up and went over to the door. This was going to be difficult.

Mac and Claire were sitting on the sofa, he walked over. Better to get the apology over and done with. "I'm sorry for what I said Mac. I was just angry."

Claire pulled him down to sit beside her on the sofa. He hissed again. "Still sore?" she asked. Danny went bright red, bad enough Mac swatting him without Claire knowing he'd done it. "Mac told me what happened."

"It's embarrassing," Danny said. "I didn't really mean what I said."

"Well next time you'll know what to expect," Mac said. "That language and behaviour is not acceptable."

"I know. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Claire got up to leave.

"Stay Claire, please." Then he turned to Mac," How did you meet my mother?"

"I was on my first leave. I'd been at training camp and we'd been given a week's leave. I was going to go home but my mum and dad were on holiday so I decided to come to New York. I wanted to see all the places I'd read about in books. I met your mother when I got lost. I was looking at a map and trying to figure out where I was when I heard laughing. I turned round and there she was. She said she thought a soldier should be able to read maps. I told her I was a marine. She laughed again. She had a beautiful laugh. I asked her if she wanted a coffee and she accepted. We spent the rest of the day together."

"What about Louie? Did she not have him with her?"

"She was staying in an apartment on her own. She didn't have a ring on either. I'm not condemning her, it's just if I'd known she was married I wouldn't have," he stopped before continuing," slept with her. I did love her, Danny."

"If you hadn't I wouldn't be here," Danny said in a soft voice.

"I know and for that I am glad," Mac said.

"So am I," Claire said. "I had a son before I married Mac but he was put up for adoption."

"I'm sorry," Danny said.

"I'm hoping that one day he'll come looking for me."

"He'll be lucky having a mother like you," Danny said.

"Hopefully you'll be able to tell him I'm a good mother because I intend to be one for you. I want to go to all your baseball games and cheer. I can bake cookies to help raise money for the team. I'm looking forward to it." She looked into Danny's eyes. "I also want to be able to spoil you." She took his face in her hands. "You are a very special boy, don't grow up too quickly. I'll go make some dinner. You two keep talking," she ordered as she walked away.

"Bossy isn't she," Mac said as she walked away.

"I heard that Mac Taylor. Might not make you any dinner for that, Danny and I will eat it all."

Danny laughed. He loved the way they joked with each other. "Why did you not come looking for my mother?"

"I did. I spent the whole week with her and I thought that was where she lived. I sent lots of letters but they were all returned 'Not known at this address'. On my next leave I spent it looking for her but there was no sign. The woman who lived in the apartment said that she'd been on holiday that week and no one should have been in her house. She was the one who had sent the letters back."

"She should have told you," Danny said.

"Yes. On that I agree but we can't change the past. We can only look forward." He pulled Danny into his arms. "Want to tell me why you don't want to go back to school?" Danny went red. "Is it about Louie?" Danny nodded. Mac thought for a moment. "I didn't want to tell you this but Louie is in hospital."

"Hospital? Why?"

"He was shot in a robbery. The day after he shot you he went to a store and tried to hold it up. There was an off duty cop in it and he challenged him and Louie was shot."

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine. But he's going to have to go to jail for awhile."

Mac pulled him closer. "I promise you everything is going to be fine." There was a knock at the door. "That'll be Don. Go let him in and ask him to dinner."

Danny jumped up and ran to the door. Don accepted the invite to dinner. "Mr. Jackson said I've to remind you about the history test on Tuesday. And here's all your homework."

"That'll take me ages. I wanted to watch the game tonight," Danny said.

"School work first," Mac said. Danny glared at him. "No arguments. You do some work before the game and then you can watch it. As long as you promise to work extra hard tomorrow."

Danny smiled. "I do. Thanks dad." He turned to Don," Want to help me?"

"Go on, get your books," Don said.

Mac was grinning. It was the first time Danny had called him dad. It was a start. He knew everything wasn't going to be easy but at least they'd made a start.

"Dinner," Claire called.

The End( I'm thinking of a sequel, let me know what you think please.)


End file.
